


falling for you

by adelatron26



Category: Jaspar - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelatron26/pseuds/adelatron26





	falling for you

They had just finished the labour simulator video and Caspar loitered on the bed patting down the covers that laid on Joe's bed. 

'do you..umm..need some alone time there buddy?'Caspar didn’t notice Joe come back into the room and suddenly became flustered,he sat up straight and coughed.  
'sorry I just...your bed is so comfy,I forgot how miles better it is than mine'  
Joe crossed to his drawer to fetch a pair of pajama pants as he giggled  
'yeah I know buddy,you used to sleep in it when I wasn’t there'  
Caspar rose from the bed incredulous as if he were a child that had been caught being naughty.  
Joe turned and raised his eyebrows  
'because I could smell your rank cologne mate'  
'Joeyyyy,don’t be like that' Caspar whined childishly as he went to grab Joe around the waist and pulled him onto the bed  
He began tickling him knowing it was his biggest weakness.  
'stop it Casp'  
He kicked his legs up like a kangaroo as if to gain momentum.  
'Caspar stop I,come on were going to fall'  
And with that they both landed with a thud on the floor.  
Only somehow in the midst of it,Joe landed on top of Caspar.  
'I told you that would happen'Joe said as he rubbed his arm.  
A cheeky idea struck him then as he grasped Caspar's wrists and leaned down to whisper in his ear  
'I also know you jacked off in my bed too Casp,I've cleaned the sheets'  
And with that he let go and jumped up satisfied he'd shocked Caspar into a new universe if the shocked look on his face was anything to go by.


End file.
